gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mike-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Mike Relationship, more commonly known as Tike, '''is the romantic relationship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang. They are also known as '''Mina, Tinke, Chang Squared, Team Asian, Chang-Chang, Mikina or Asian Fusion, and Tina also refers to them as McTina Cohen Chang-Chang in Rumours. They were public about their relationship in Audition, and ended between the episodes Goodbye and The New Rachel, after Tina admitted that they had broken up because it was very hard for Tina with the long distance relationship. However Tina admits she still loves him and that they are friends now, since then they have spoke and decided to talk things out between them, to see if they get back together. Overview Tina and Mike engage in minimal interaction throughout the first season, although they do dance together during Dream A Little Dream. They are first shown together during their summer at Asian Camp, between seasons one and two, where both of them are camp counselors teaching technology-obsessed Asian kids about music and the arts. Tina becomes fascinated by Mike's abs, which he routinely showed off during his dances. In one flashback at Asian Camp, they spontaneously embrace; their hug turns into a make-out session while the children look at him, and one of the kids takes a picture on his camera phone, then is seen possibly texting it to other children. When they return to school, Jacob Ben Israel tries to confirm their relationship. However, as his exact words appear to relate to them both being Asian, they don't confirm it and they call rumors about their relationship "racist". Unaware that they are still being filmed while walking away, the couple clasps hands confirming their relationship by proxy. Tina and Mike are the first ones to figure out that Rachel had given Sunshine directions to an inactive crack house as the Asian community in Lima is quite "tight knit". The two report Rachel's outrageous act to Will. A pivotal moment for their relationship occurs in Duets. Tina is determined to win the dinner for two at Breadstix because, as she puts it, she is sick and tired of having dim sum dates with Mike and his mom. Mike is reluctant to perform due to his lack of confidence in his singing. The two argue about it quite publicly in the library, making several references to dim sum and chicken feet salad. Mike suggests that they go to therapy for Asian couples to resolve their argument. Tina is rather annoyed at this point, and asks Artie to be her duet partner, but this fails, and she and Mike end up performing Sing!. Although he initially wanted to dance whilst Tina sang, he ended up "singing" and the two were very well received. Tina suffers from occasional self-esteem issues, and often feels that Mike may be too good for her, or that their relationship is too good to be true. In Special Education, this insecurity took over when she started to suspect Mike of cheating on her with Brittany. However, Tina's fears are put to rest by the end of the episode when she realizes that Mike was just putting in long hours of practice with Brittany and may have borrowed her Lip Smackers, but was indeed not cheating on her. Tina's emotions got the best of her again during Silly Love Songs, where she breaks down during her performance of My Funny Valentine. It is implied that she's never been so deeply in love with someone before, and is overcomed with emotions more powerful than she has ever felt. In Season Three, it is implied they might have difficulty, seeing Tina is a junior and Mike is a senior. We are told during The First Time that Mike and Tina first had sex during the summer in halfway between season 3 and had been sexually active for some time now. Episodes Season One Ballad For the ballad assignment, Tina randomly draws Mike's name out of the hat and so the two end up being partners. Tina calls Mike "Other Asian" and Mike looks offended. Their actual performance was not elaborated upon and it is unknown what they sang or if they did sing at all. At the end of the performance of Lean On Me Mike has his arm around Tina. Dream On Tina and Artie were originally going to perform together, but Artie urges Tina to choose another partner instead. In the end, she choose Mike as her partner and the two tap dance as Artie sings Dream a Little Dream. Season Two Audition Tina officially breaks up with Artie and goes public with her relationship with Mike after being attracted to him while teaching at Asian Summer Camp. They are seen holding hands in the hallway, dancing together in the choir room, and standing next to each other while watching Sunshine's audition for Glee Club. This is the first time they kiss. Britney/Brittany The two share a toothy kiss after finding out that they both have impeccably clean teeth. They are later seen cuddling/swaying to the beat while Rachel sings The Only Exception. Duets Mike and Tina sit together during all of the Glee rehearsals in this episode. Due to Mike's apprehension about singing a duet, Tina helps him find a song that will boost his confidence. Even so, they get into an argument in which Tina reveals that she wants to go to BreadstiX and have a real date instead of a dinner date with Mike and his mom. Mike suggests that they go to Asian couple's therapy to resolve their problem, to which Tina expresses further frustration. Mike later expresses how nervous he is about performing a duet in front of the glee club, but is reassured by Tina as she holds his hand that it will be fine. The two perform Sing!, which is well received by the rest of the club. After they finish singing, they embrace lovingly and when the club votes for the best duet, Mike writes Tina's name inside a heart on his paper. They do not win the duet competition. The Rocky Horror Glee Show During the song Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, Carl puts Mike's arm around Tina's shoulder and they dance with each other along with the other couples. Tina is impressed and proud when Mike volunteers to play Frank-N-Furter. Also, during Time Warp, Mike is dressed as Eddie, and Tina as Columbia. ]] Never Been Kissed Mike and Tina are first seen talking in the hallway. Mike reveals Sam's "cool off" secret (thinking about Coach Beiste) and Tina suggests that they try it out. They begin making out in an empty classroom but things quickly get too hot, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste" out loud. An embarrassed Tina runs away and a confused Mike gets jealous and goes up to Coach Beiste to tell her to stay away from Tina, thinking that the two have some sort of relationship. Mike also sings to her in Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. Furt Mike is seen being massaged and iced by Tina while the Glee guys recall their fight with Karofsky. During the wedding entrance procession, Mike and Tina harmonize during a few lines of Marry You. During this number, Mike picks up Tina and twirls her around. They both sit together at the wedding reception, along with Sam, Quinn and Rachel. Special Education Tina suspects Mike of cheating on her with Brittany during their dance practice for Sectionals. Her suspicion and jealousy gets to the point that she dresses up as a cheerleader (albeit with a Gothic flair), showing her insecurities about her not being good enough for a football player. Tina and Mike share an "Asian Kiss" after the misunderstanding was cleared up. He casually comments on how she changed back to her original style of dress, showing that he cares for her no matter how she dresses or looks. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Tina and Mike are first seen practicing dance moves in the choir room. Later, Tina joins the football team, to show support for the Glee boys, especially Mike. During the game, the ball lands directly in front of Tina, at which point Tina takes the opportunity to grab the ball and make a run for the end zone. However, Tina is brutally tackled by a player from the opposing team, causing Mike to stop and stare in horror. He runs over to her side and shows visible worry and distress, but is relieved when he finds out that Tina is fine. Silly Love Songs Tina and Mike are very much in love as Valentine's Day draws close. When Puck plays Fat Bottomed Girls, Mike and Tina play around flirtatiously in a chair. Mike then joins up with Artie to devote P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) ''to Tina and Brittany. At the end of the song, Tina exclaims how deeply in love she is with him. Mike then gives Tina a piggyback ride while she nibbles on his ear, a playful gesture that he loves. Later, Tina dedicates ''My Funny Valentine to Mike, but in the middle of the song she has an emotional breakdown. Mike rushes to her side and consoles her as she explains that she's "so overcome with love!" The episode ends with them embracing each other lovingly at Breadstix, during the Warblers' performance. Comeback After coming off a Valentine's Day high, Tina begins to pay less attention to Mike, playing games like Angry Birds when kissing. She doesn't even care when he shows her his abs. In an effort to wow her, Mike decides to join The Justin Bieber Experience. After performing Somebody To Love, Tina runs up to him and gives him a loving embrace. Blame It On The Alcohol At Rachel's party, Tina and Mike get drunk and dance together all night long. During Rachel and Blaine's duet Don't You Want Me, Tina and Mike share a quick kiss, which later escalates to making out. After Blame It (On The Alcohol), an intoxicated Rachel leans on Mike seductively while commenting on how "great" he is. A jealous Tina walks over and pulls a baffled Mike away from Rachel. Original Song After winning the regional, Tina and Mike are very loving together whenever they are focused by the camera. A Night Of Neglect In this episode, Tina and Mike are shown to be Brainiacs, members of the school's academic decathlon team with Brittany and Artie. Mike consoles Tina after she breaks down from being heckled constantly during her performance for the Glee Club's benefit concert. Tina then congratulates Mike after his successful dance solo. They do the Brainiacs hand shake when they find out that Sandy Ryerson is paying for their trip to Detroit and the two sit next to each other during the final competition. Born This Way It's revealed that Mike does not like the fact that Tina wears blue contact lenses in order to look more 'fashionable' (due to her perceived notion that there are not very many Asian sex symbols in the media) as he believes it to be indicative that she is not fully accepting of looks.While Quinn and Rachel singing I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, Mike kisses the cheek of Tina. After Finn's solo to I've Gotta Be Me, Tina publicly admits to the rest of New Directions that she did indeed dislike her 'Asian' eyes but she's learned that if there were no Asian sex symbols, she had an obligation to become one herself. Mike loves the fact that she understands that she does not need to change anything about herself and they publicly make out in the choir room while everyone watches before Will breaks them up. Rumours In the opening scene, Tina appears on Brittany's web show, Fondue For Two, a show dedicated to hot school rumors and topics. Tina admits the only rumor she wants to address is about Asian men being "not true..." size wise, indicating that they had sex. Later, during the group meeting over coffee, Tina announces their relationship title as "McTina Cohen Chang-Chang." Prom Queen Mike and Tina attend prom together. Tina reacts angrily when Brittany jumps on top of Mike and wildly rides him but they are seen making out while slow-dancing to Rachel's rendition of Jar of Hearts. New York When Quinn talks about the unpopular girls in Glee Club she says, "She has it, Tina has it, even Zizes hooks up". By "it" she means that they all have someone who loves them. At the end of the episode, Brittany tells Santana, "I know I'll be a bridesmaid at Tina and Mike's wedding. And, like everyone else, I'll be anxiously waiting to see if their babies are Asian, too". Season Three The Purple Piano Project After Mr. Schue encourages New Directions to sing whenever they encounter a purple piano (many which have been placed around the school), Tina and Mike find one and do so. However, they are interrupted by Sue, who threatens them and expresses her annoyance at Will's piano antics. This prompts her to order Santana to burn down one of the pianos. Asian F When Mike gets an "Asian F" (an A-) on an exam his father suggests that Tina and Glee Club are distracting him, leading him to beg his father for a second chance at improving his academics. He later tells Tina he's dropping his audition for the school musical when she encounters him at his locker to give him his weekly vocal lessons. Tina expresses strong concern at this and advises him to come clean to his dad and to continue his audition for the play, but he refuses and leaves. Later in the episode, Mike hallucinates his father's presence when he dances alone in an empty room, instead of meeting with his chemistry tutor. The vision of his father talks down to him, telling him that dancing is nothing more than a hobby and will never be anything more for him. Unable to shake his father's words, he falls to the floor where Tina joins him. She takes his hand and comforts him, telling him that while he may not be the loudest member in Glee Club, he conveys who he is and what he feels through his dance and it's what made her fall in love with him. A tearful Mike gratefully hugs her only for her to suddenly vanish, revealing he imagined her as well. Confident from her words, he decides to audition after all and performs Cool from West Side Story. At the end of the episode it's revealed Mike got the part he wanted in West Side Story and hugs Tina. Pot O' Gold Mike comforts Tina, weeping for the departure of Mercedes. In Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), they both flirt in a part of the song. The First Time When Rachel asks the girls if she should have sex with Finn, Tina tells Rachel about her first time with Mike and how it was something that they both wanted, was magical, and something she would never regret or forget. Mash Off They stand next to each other when Shelby and Will perform You and I/You and I. During the speech of candidates for class president, Tina and Mike are together. When Mr. Schuester walks in to talk about the mash-up, Tina is sitting on Mike's knee, but moves when Mr. Schuester is ready to speak to the class. Hold on to Sixteen Throughout the episode Tina wants Mike to be happy with what he really wants, dance. Although Mike does not want to continue with this idea, in fact he gets angry with Tina because she says he should not co wer, and then Mike tells her that his father maybe is right and they should not be together, leaving Tina very annoyed, so she talked with his father to tell him that Mike really loves to dance. Before the sectionals, Tina wishes Mike good luck, but Mike gets angry with her because she went to talk to his father. During ABC Mike and Tina see Mike's father coming to watch the performance and then standing and applauding. Then, in the music room they both embrace, and that's when Mike's father calls and tells Mike that he realized that dancing is his dream and thanks to Tina could think again. Tina tells Mike that she filled in his application forms for him, and Mike says he loves her tearfully and they embrace. During We Are Young, they both embrace. Extraordinary Merry Christmas When Mercedes sings All I Want For Christmas Is You, Mike and Tina dance together. Then they are presented together in the TV show and dance together when Brittany sings. Yes/No When Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana sing The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, Tina recalled, when she was at a picnic with Mike. In her memoirs, Tina and Mike were lying on a blanket, hugging and kissing. Heart In this episode, Tina and Mike sing a duet of L-O-V-E ''lovingly, as part of Will's 'Greatest Love Songs' assignment. Big Brother When Quinn makes her first post-accident appearance in the choir room and discusses her condition, Tina is seen crying as Mike comforts her. When everybody is talking about what to do on Senior Ditch Day, Mike is massaging Tina's shoulders. During Senior Ditch Day, they sit on the ride together, and smile at each other. Saturday Night Glee-ver During Finn's performance of ''More Than a Woman, Tina and Mike, along with some other couples share a dance. Dance With Somebody Tina and Mike sit next to each other throughout the episode. When Will mentions they'll be leaving Mike looks sadly at Tina. They come out to join the group together during My Love Is Your Love. Choke During Tina's verse in Cell Block Tango, Mike and Tina dance with each other. Mike also tells Blaine that Tina wants him to have his hair styled with gel, and asked Blaine for advice. Prom-asaurus They walk into the choir room holding hands at the start the episode. When Rachel announces the Anti-Prom Party, Mike can be seen with his arm around Tina, whispering to her as she giggles. The two attend prom for the second time, they walk in with Tina holding Mike's arm. They are seen having much interaction between each other and seen dancing together numerous times. They are also both very supportive of one another when performing Love You Like a Love Song and What Makes You Beautiful, shown in the audience dancing and cheering throughout. Near the end of prom, Tina admits to Mike that she doesn't want the year and everything happening to end before the two share a tender kiss. They also get their photo taken together in the style of 'Titanic'. Props Tina finally explodes about her feels about how she is treated in the group, which is a shock to all the members of the club, including Mike. When Mike tries to reason with her, saying that Rachel is a senior, Tina snaps back saying that all he is going to do is dance with Brittany, even though he is a singer. After she storms out of the room, Mike catches up to her, calling her selfish and saying that he's disappointed in her. In the next scene, Tina sees Kurt and Blaine and tells them that she and Mike are having a texting war. She is visibly angry from Mike's comments, such as him calling her unreasonable, and that "Rachel's one of a kind." This causes her to lose her focus, fall into the mall fountain, and hit her head, causing her own alternate reality. Near the end of the episode, Mike overhears Tina telling Rory, Joe and Sugar that they all are apart of the team and need to respect each other. Tina then spots Mike and they share a loving smile. Nationals When preparing for Nationals, Sam puts his arm around Tina, and a jealous Mike gives him a disapproving look. He then puts his arm around her. Tina and Mike sing back-up for Rachel in It's All Coming Back To Me Now, while in Paradise By The Dashboard Light, Tina and Mike dance. In Tongue Tied, they share a kiss and Mike sprays Tina with sparkling cider and then they hug. Goodbye During Kurt's final song, I'll Remember, Tina and Mike are sitting beside each other, periodically giving loving looks. At Mike's locker, Mike and Tina are talking to Santana about Mike's great news about getting a scholarship to go to Chicago. At the end of the conversation, Tina and Mike leave together. During the seniors' final song, You Get What You Give, Mike sings and bows directly to Tina. He also grabs Tina from her chair and have a small dance together and a hug. They also share loving gazes during the underclasmen's performance of In My Life, and Tina even cries a little. At the graduation ceremony, Mike and Tina share a hug as he walks by her onto the graduation stage to accept his diploma. They also are together to say farewell to Rachel as she leaves for NYADA, along with all the other members. In a deleted scene, Tina and Mike are hanging out front of Mike's locker as he starts to remove his things in there. Tina starts to feel insecure that the girl dancers he will meet will be so much better looking to her, but Mike assures her that he wouldn't notice as she is "the most amazing girl in the world" and they kiss. Season Four The New Rachel Tina had a tattoo that said "Mike Chang 4Ever". A week later they broke up and she changed the tattoo to "Make Change 4Ever". But Tina admits she's still in love with Mike, and they're both still friends. The Role You Were Born to Play Mike returns to McKinley to help out with the school's production of Grease. In the choir room scene with him, Finn, Mercedes and Artie, Mercedes comments that Tina would have been a great "Jan", but she won't audition because she refuses to be in the same room as Mike. Later, Mike approaches Tina at her locker, telling her he has been trying to talk to her since he got back, but she keeps moving away from him. Tina finally speaks, saying she was fine after their break up, but scolds Mike for not telling her he was coming back to McKinley. Glease Mike comes up to Tina near the end of the musical and compliments her on amazing performance of Jan and that no one could have done it better. Mike then admits to her that being at McKinley has given him time to reflect on his previous relationship with her and that he think that they shouldn't have broken up too quickly. Tina says it might have been to soon, but this has really tested her and is enjoying this time finding herself. But she quickly adds more saying that she misses him to, and that they should probably talk about it. They both smile and end with a hug. Also, during the Rachel/Kurt fantasy musical number of You're the One That I Want, Tina is in her Jan costume and is happily dancing with Mike, dressed as a member of the T-Birds. Songs Duets Tumblr lhyfv3m9ji1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Sing! (Duets)|link=Sing! LOVE8.png|L-O-V-E (Heart)|link=L-O-V-E Sang Together (In a Group Number) Tumblr lck3h7DvDv1qbna3i.jpg|Marry You (Furt)|link=Marry You AmericaGlee.png|America (The First Time)|link=America ABCCover4.png|ABC (Hold on to Sixteen) Related Songs Getting to know you.jpg|Getting to Know You (Audition)|link=Getting to Know You PYT Glee.jpg|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs)|link=P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) My Funny Valentine Glee.jpg|My Funny Valentine (Silly Love Songs)|link=My Funny Valentine CoolByMikeChang145.png|Cool (Asian F)|link=Cool Tumblr ly20m5b8Oz1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Yes/No)|link=The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face tumblr_mdni1lIUSj1rteajko1_500.jpg|You're The One That I Want (Glease)|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/You%27re_the_One_That_I_Want_(Glease) Trivia *They dated for two entire seasons, making them the longest lasting Glee couple, and the longest consecutive relationship. *If the pair were to get married and conjoin names, then Tina would be "Mrs. Tina Cohen-Chang-Chang". *Mike seems to be more connected with his heritage, whereas Tina often tries to avoid letting her culture become her identity, causing occasional rifts between the two. *Tina refers to her relationship with Mike as "McTina Cohen-Chang Chang" (as stated in Rumours). *Tina sometimes exhibits insecurities about dating a football player, though Mike couldn't care less about the label. *Have had two duets so far, one in season 2 (Duets) and the second in season 3 (Heart). *The both of them were shy at the beginning of the series. *Have the most featured make out sessions in season 2 out of any other couple. *Have both stated they are in love. (Mike in Born This Way and Hold On To Sixteen. Tina in Silly Love Songs and The First Time to Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel.) *They are paired in both New Directions' Duet Competition and Marry You. *Have had three serious arguments. One in Duets, one in Hold on to Sixteen and one in Props. *They are one of four official Glee Club couples to not be in the same grade, the other being the relationship between Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes and Sam, and now Brittany and Santana. *They have the most couple names out of every couple. *Tina lost her virginity to Mike over the summer between her Sophomore-Junior year. *Tina was the reason Mike and his father started talking again, since she came to talk with him about Mike's dream to be a dancer instead of a doctor. *Tina was the one who convinced him to sing in the first place. (to really sing, not just back up) *Tina and Mike are one of the three couples who's future was never talked about in the season 3 finale. (the other two are Brittany and Santana and Mercedes and Sam). *Both love to dance. *Jenna Ushkowitz and Harry Shum Jr. share the same birthday. *Two of the duets Mike has sung, were with Tina. Gallery 212sc40043.jpg 548; Tina & Mike.png 57; Tina & Mike.jpg Mike abs3.jpg Mike dimsum.jpg Mike ear.jpg Tumblr_m3m25rGjNr1qzmvoio2_250.gif Tumblr_lcmp7odQWP1qa486p.gif Tumblr_m14yi6WdwK1qee7fro6_r2_250.gif Tumblr_m14yi6WdwK1qee7fro2_250.gif Tumblr_m44ublfS2Z1qb994lo2_250.gif Mike funny valentine.jpg Mike pyt.jpg Mike wedding.jpg Mikeandtina.png Vlcsnap-211944.png 198131 117562104987688 100002016975267 128905 5611465 n.jpg Glee04.jpg TinaMike 2.gif TinaMike 5.jpg TinaMike 8.gif|asian kiss TinaMike 9.jpg TinaMike 10.jpg TinaMike 12.gif TinaMike 13.jpg TinaMike 15.jpg TinaMike 18.jpg TinaMike 19.jpg TinaMike 17.jpg TinaMike 20.png TinaMike 21.png TinaMike 22.jpg TinaMike 23.jpg File-Tina Mike Sing.jpg GleeSeasonTwo4.jpg Mike asiancamp.png Mike asiancommunity.jpg 57;_Tina_&am.jpg erawer.png smosike.png glee_hallway.jpg bpt-tina-scan.jpg img-thing.jpeg mike and tina glee.png Mikeandtinasea.png Mike_weddingasfas.jpg tumblr_la0o5dYQw11qdz7llo1_500.gif TinaMikeArgument_BodyBetter.JPG Tina-mike3ersd.jpg s02e01-auditionees-tina-mike.jpg tumblr_ll01kxwzqG1qdfzo2o1_500.jpg GleeFriday38.png GleeFriday36.png GleeFriday35.png GleeFriday34.png GleeFriday32.png wqB RLQI.png Tina mike at prom.jpg TinaMike_22.jpg Tike.gif 6466461_spl212540_010.jpg tumblr_lbo9wzkxUu1qcs1oco1_500.jpg tumblr_lcucxzEhLy1qenag3o1_500.png Tike 4.jpg Tike 3.jpg Tike 2.jpg Tike 1.jpg Tike smile.gif Tike PYT.gif Tike love.gif Tike love 2.gif Tike kiss asian camp.gif Tike hug.gif Tike hug 3.gif Tike hug 2.gif Tike dancing.gif Tike dancing 2.gif Tike comfort.gif Sing!.gif MikeTinaTPPP.png tumblr_lvt4da3EPA1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Tike :) Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o2 1280.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o1 250.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o4 1280.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o6 1280.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o7 250.png Tumblr lwz5nauA5q1r2xcqao2 500.png Tumblr lwz5nauA5q1r2xcqao3 500.jpg Tumblr lwz5nauA5q1r2xcqao4 500.jpg Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o9 250.png Tumblr lwxslyZimH1r2iwe0o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o6 250.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o7 500.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o5 500.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o4 1280.png Tumblr lwodwwgqkq1r8fhcko1 500.jpg Tumblr lwnazqO5vD1qcfkjjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lwld7ztpYZ1qcfkjjo1 500.jpg imagesCAK214J2.jpg imagesCARD7HJL.jpg H7.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-13-21h52m19s184.png LOVE12.png LOVE11.png LOVE8.png LOVE4.png Love3.png LOVE2.png LOVE1.png 4564f.png tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o7_r1_250.jpg Tikedancing.png Tikeprom.png Tikeprom1.png tikeprom2.png Tikepromkiss.png Tikedino.png tikedino2.png 364345.jpg Tumblr lzlho24flL1qgkj12o1 500.jpg f9e816c6-65b4-4b73-a383-aaa739b4d319.png mike-and-tina-tina-and-mike-30783256-500-401.jpg glee-pictures-480x331.jpg Tina-and-Mike-tina-and-mike-16069825-500-271.jpg tumblr_lg9ntpAWWi1qctfyqo1_500.gif TinaMike01 - blue and blue.jpg 2010glee(1).jpg 0 (1)a.jpg Glee-Mike-and-Tina-640x360.png heart005.jpg mike-and-tina-tina-and-mike-30783285-624-352.png mike-and-tina-tina-and-mike-30783260-630-436.jpg mike-and-tina-tina-and-mike-31007904-931-521.jpg mike_tina_06.png tumblr_lt7cwfaWXA1qin78qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo85z8QpDe1qeh9feo1_1280.jpg tumblr_llqc1jE9Sz1qkw80mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lci7fzQrYv1qdmn5yo1_500.jpg ABCTike.jpg tikego.gif GTKYTike.jpg IAO-2.PNG HDAHATike.jpg HomeTike.jpg AsianCouple_Cute_Tike.gif LOVETike.jpg Tumblr m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio12 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio2 r1 250.gif 1278; Tike.jpg Glee-glee-19411750-1280-1024.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships